Combat Baby
by kikira-san
Summary: I miss you. You'll never know how much I miss you. Everything here without you is just so...boring. R&R (i know i'm bad at summaries)


THE ITALICS WORK THIS TIME! LOOKIE! _WOOO!!! _I'm just so happy.

Unfortunately now the centering isn't working right so some of its manually centered so if its just a little off give me a break k?

I don't own YYH, Pay it Forward, Combat Baby by Metric, or anything else mentioned in this story that I don't own. However the plot the sap/fluff and all that bit is mine! MINE!

Ahh the sap. It's very VERY sappy. Or fluffy. It just depends on how you look at it. My definition of sap is too much corny fluff. Some people like fluff corny and in tons. I don't know what you'll think that's why you should REVIEW so I can write it better how**_ YOU_** WANT it. Yea I don't review sometimes but I was really good today and did review! So share the love. Now I'm going to shut up.

Hiei: it's a miracle.

Kurama: you haven't read the story yet. It hurts me and my character.

Hiei: that doesn't affect me in the slightest.

The perfect couple I tell you.

/We used to leave the blue lights on and there was a beat  
Ever since you have been gone it's all caffeine-free/

I miss you. You'll never know how much I miss you. __Everything here without you is just so . . .

.........boring.

_  
  
/Faux punk fatigues  
Said it all before_/ 

All conversations revolve around stupid immature things like who goes out with whom and did you think that math test was hard? no talk of dangerous Makai politics or messy underground rebellions. No one wants to go break into a vault in Yomi's territories just for fun. No one wants to go running across the windy plateaus in the East to see who falls off first and breaks a limb.

_  
  
/They try to kick it, their feet fall asleep  
Get no harm done no _/ 

I haven't had a really good fight in the longest time. No one taunts me or enrages me just so that we can have a really bloody brawl. I don't think I've gotten a scratch in the five months you've been gone. No one wants to go blow something up to watch it catch on fire and burn.

_  
  
/None of them want to fight me  
Combat baby come back baby _/ 

They all smile and are peaceful. Damn pacifists. Damn Environmentalists. I almost lit a bush on fire just for some excitement but of course I couldn't do that to the poor defenseless bush. I wonder if I even remember how to draw my rose whip. It doesn't matter though it doesn't have a sword to fight with or even against, nothing to slice or to catch. If I'd known you'd be gone this long I would've caught you and never let you leave.

_/Fight off the lethargy  
Don't go quietly_/

I thought about going to see you in Murkuro's territory but you'd yell at me or call me stupid and then things would just be bad. Besides I'm afraid. Afraid you're dead, afraid you're with Murkuro, afraid you don't miss the stupid fox. YOUR stupid fox.

/Combat baby  
Said you would never give up easy

Combat baby come back/

You'd probably call me weak and stupid but I don't care. In fact I wish you would. I wish you'd come here and call me stupid. Ahh damn you to hell, you aren't worth this, you aren't! You said you'd come back, and you always keep your word. Always, always, always so where are you?

_/Get back in town I wanna paint it black  
Wanna get around _/

I want to go out and watch you pick at your food and not eat anything because you're so paranoid you think it's poison. I want to go with you and watch you try your hardest not to laugh at Kuwabara and Yusuke dancing. I want to watch your eyes light up at all the new ningien technology you experience. I want to watch your eyes go pensive and your mouth settle on its guarded smile when you start to reminisce. I want to watch you try to resist Yukina's wishes. I want to see you scowl at me when I blackmail you. I want to see the understanding look you give me when I get tired of the human world. I want to see that bright lopsided smile you give me every once in a while.

_  
  
/Easy living crowd so flat  
Said it all before_/ 

I've managed to make myself angry again. Angry at you for staying gone so long, angry at Murkuro for keeping you, angry at myself for not going and getting you. The others miss you too. I see it in their eyes when things get too quiet, and they don't get to explain things to you when you ask a question, usually one they don't know the answer too anyway. But it was always funny to see everyone actually think about things like why napkins are square, or how much of a mustard plant does it take to make a bottle of mustard.

_/They try to kick it, their feet fall asleep  
I want to be wrong but  
No one here wants to fight me like you do_/

I've taken to pacing my room back and forth. There is nothing to do here but some homework I don't wish to do anyway. Shori can't even pry me away from my room anymore. She only wants me to meet some girl. I'm so ashamed to admit on the last interview with some probable suitor I actually said hn to her the entire time. I didn't realize it until she was gone. My mother got mad, but I just shook her off and went for a walk. I went to your old tree and sat under it and thought about crying, then about screaming, or going to kill you. I apologized to my mother and such later, but I didn't mean it. I went and drew pictures on my notebook of me killing you in the most horrifying ways I could think of. I promised myself when I saw you again, I'd kill you. I didn't mean that either.

_/Combat baby come back baby   
Fight off the lethargy  
Don't go quietly_/

You told me once that you actually really loved winter that, despite the lack of heat, it was so perfect. So cold and yet beautiful. It reminds me of you. Though I doubt, you'd call yourself beautiful. I would. If you'd come back and listen to me say it.

_/Combat baby  
Said you would never give up easy  
Combat baby come back_/

I'm so pitiful sitting here looking out the window watching shadows hoping they'll move. Whenever one flickers, my heart leaps, but it's always just the branches moving or a light going out.

_  
  
/I try to be so nice   
Compromise_/ 

The others, you know who I am referring to, they say I'm acting depressed and ask if I miss you. I told them I just realized why you left or something similar. It takes them a while to figure out its an insult. They don't have a come back equally scathing comeback ready. I can't even have fun insulting people. -.-

_/Who gets it good?  
Every mighty mild seventies child /_

Once I got so desperate and lonely I actually went to Koenma. He said he couldn't pick up your ki and you were either shielding it or dead. Your name wasn't on the death list though. I checked....twice. But that didn't mean that you weren't dead. Rekai has never really been known for its reliability.

_  
  
/Every mighty mild seventies child   
Beats me_/ 

Do I really have to tell you that once I got home I cried all night? I couldn't stop thinking you were dead. I was sure you were even though I continuously chanted to myself that you were fine that you were too stubborn to die. I told myself that Murkuro would send word if you died. That you would haunt my dreams one last time. (I was scared to sleep for a week.) Of course it was all lies.  
  
_/Do doo doo doo_/

It's stupid of me after all it's just some stupid crush, a little of my youko spirit lusting after my best friend. It has happened before. Why should it be different now? Just because I know what love is doesn't mean I practice it regularly. But if I'm not in love, I'm in pathetic. I am absolutely pathetic when I even think of you. I get dreamy, sighy, lovely dovey, ask anyone. The girls always giggle and whisper about it behind their hands, like my fox ears can't pick up what they are saying.

_  
  
/Combat baby come back baby   
Combat baby come back_/ 

Truthfully I think I did love you. You'd laugh at me if you heard me say that I loved anyone. Then again maybe you wouldn't after all you never laughed when I told you I needed to go see my mother, that I loved her. You disagreed with me sometimes but you never got mad or angry that I loved her. And I loved you. Loved. Yeah, that's right, I'm tired of being sad, and I'm tired of everyone asking what's wrong. I'm just not going to give you one more thought, Hiei Jaganshi. You aren't worth all this sorrow. If you ever decide to come back well . . . then you've come back, but I'm not just going to sweep you into my arms, declare my love, and kiss you. I'm going on with life. I'm meeting the others at Genekai's to go to a picnic. I've already sworn to myself, I won't be pathetic today. Not once. Maybe one day, I'll see you again, Hiei.

/Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye baby  
Combat baby come back/

I walk up the stairs to Genekai's. The damn lot of stairs. The damn whole really big lot of stairs. The trees stir around me, but I refuse to look and see if a certain shadow is lingering in them. The air stirs, and I turn just in time to narrowly miss a knife flying at my head. I slip my rose whip out and wait for the next attack. Before I know it, I'm dodging, blocking, and attacking against a flurry of sword thrusts.

"You've improved Fox," comes the voice followed by a small melodic laugh from my opponent.

"HIEI!" I scream and rush forward to hug you. The rose whip and katana fall to the ground completely forgotten. I guess I broke my promise to myself. I did sweep you into my arms, declare my love, and kiss you. And when you said you loved me too, I did it all again. This time with a much more passionate kiss though, my combat baby, was it really necessary to bite me so you could breathe?

_/How I miss your ranting  
Do you miss my all time lows?_/

okay so that was sappy but it was sorta fluffy. The first time I heard this great song by Metric was from this AMV I downloaded it was for FF7: Advent Children by Rktikfox (I think I spelled it right) and it's a great AMV and I don't have permission to advertise it or anything but it's where I got my inspiration so oh well.

Kurama: my lip hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrts

Hiei: sucks for you

Kurama: I'll bite you back

ohhhhh sequel-ish material is in progress. So I must be going please leave a review. What you think really does mean a lot to me even if it is a flame.


End file.
